Tegyrius
(maybe Abu Ilaf) |allegiance = * Clan Assamite (formerly) * Camarilla (current) |rank = * Vizier of Alamut (formerly) * With Al-Ashrad, Head of the Preservationist Assamites (current) }}Tegyrius is a 5th-generation Assamite of the Vizier Caste who, with Al-Ashrad, led the Preservationist Assamites to join the Camarilla. He is one of the favorites to be appointed as the first Assamite Justicar. Biography As a mortal, Tegyrius served in 's army. Embraced into the clan as a member of the Vizier Caste, Tegyrius has long believed the stories that the children of Haqim were meant to be judges. Most of his existence has been spent in this role: as an anonymous arbiter in disputes between Cainites, within the Byzantine Courts as the was compiled, or prowling like a hunting wolf and slaying with apparent contempt for his victims. He has served several times as the Vizier, the first after the 1204 sack of Constantinople (after which he disappeared for several centuries) and then elected again in 1801, remaining in Alamut until Ur-Shulgi's return. He also held for some time the Seat of Dust and Bone on the Council of Scrolls. Though of the Vizier caste, he considers himself a military man, regardless of what any of the Warrior Caste might think of such a claim. Tegyrius has always shown a flair for military history and tactics, rivaled by his skill as a master linguist. Gehenna Timeline During the Final Nights he fled Alamut and joined the Camarilla with Al-Ashrad to escape the wrath of Ur-Shulgi. Tegyrius is one of the favorites to be appointed as the first Assamite Justicar in the Camarilla. In Gehenna: The Final Night, Tegyrius agrees with Hardestadt's plan to frame the Alamut loyalists under Ur-Shulgi for the Withering. Shortly after, he enters his haven and finds himself surrounded by a mist of desert sand. Recognising Haqim, he apologizes for betraying his clan and is turned into dust. V20 Timeline In the V20 timeline, Ur-Shulgi has yet to fully awaken, but has begun to communicate with dedicated followers of the Path of Blood in their dreams. Knowing the Black Shepherd will soon rise from torpor and begin culling the clan, Tegyrius and Al-Ashrad lead the "Preservationist Assamites" (Schismatics) to the Camarilla. If the Camarilla accepts their proposal, Al-Ashrad would join the Inner Circle while Tegyrius would become the first Assamite Justicar. V5 Timeline In the V5 Timeline, Tegyrius is bound to Victoria Ash in a blood wedding called the Vermilion Wedding in Tehran, which represents a bond and alliance between the Ashirra and Camarilla sects. Character Sheet |clan = Banu Haqim |sire = Anath |nature = Judge |demeanor = Traditionalist |generation = 5th |embrace = 330 BCE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 6 |social = Charisma 6, Manipulation 6, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 7, Intelligence 6, Wits 7 |talents = Alertness 6, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Dodge 5, Empathy 6, Expression 2, Intimidation 8, Leadership 8, Subterfuge (Cainite Politics) 7 |skills = Archery 7, Crafts (Blacksmith) 7, Drive 1, Etiquette 7, Firearms 1, Melee 7, Stealth 3, Survival 6 |knowledges = Academics 8, Investigation 8, Law 8, Linguistics 8, Military Science 7, Occult 8, Politics 7, Science 2 |disciplines = Auspex 8, Celerity 7, Dominate 3, Fortitude 6, Obfuscate 2, Potence 4, Presence 5, Quietus 8 |backgrounds = Clan Prestige (Assamite) 7, Contacts 8, Influence 5, Resources 5, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 3 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Tegyrius Vizier.jpg|''Tegyrius, Vizier'' VTES card (Final Nights set). Art by Christopher Shy Tegyrius - VTES.jpg|''Tegyrius, Vizier'' VTES card (Anarchs set). Art by Quinton Hoover References * * * Category:Assamite Category:Antitribu Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character